Deleted Scenes, Trashed Stories and OVAs
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: Do I throw away all those bad ideas, all the scenes that weren't good enough for my stories? No, I forget them and find them again and try to make them into decent oneshots. This is going to be a disaster.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ooh look! We're in the early AM, my favourite time to just get hit with inspiration when I should be getting much needed rest! :P

so.

My phone is a dangerous place .-. or object? Idk. I was reading notes on my phone and lo and behold, I come across these little bits of scenes and ideas for Fanfiction that never made the cut. Oh my god, the things that my mind - I just, I need a doctor or something. I don't remember what was going through my head Dx

So! What do I decide to do with these things from the past? I edit them. Heavily edit some. And make them into one-shots or … 'Deleted scenes' OVAs, etc for your amusement.

Editing stories rigt now isn't a good idea.. so here's I guess a table of contents page/preview for a deleted scene :p

1 Study sessions are meant for studying

2 Dear Mr Akabane, please stop flirting with my husband

3 Save Me

4 She broke her classmate's face with a box? Of what?

5 The One Behind The Mask

6 Happy endings are fake

7 PS I HATE YOU

8 So she's a lolicon

9 Highschool outcasts and celebrities

10 No One Cares for The Broken

11 Murder in The Dark

12 Breaking Point

13 Thrill Rush

14 Love Is Free

15 How To Say I Love You

16 Freddy's Time

17 7

18 The Manor of Hope (or) Kyosuke's House for The Mentally Insane and Traumatized

 **Study sessions are meant for studying** (Preview)

He got up from the floor and sat beside the girl on the couch, looking at her intently until she finished explaining to him and finally noticed him beside her.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips against hers gently, waiting for a reaction, a sign to continue or to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** first deleted scene is from Love Isn't Complicated, People Are! this would have made it into an early chapter, but I started playing Sims and it changed the whole course of the story :P

 **Study Sessions Are Meant For Studying**

Nothing was happening between them.

Maehara was lying on the floor, textbook covering his face. What could he possibly do?

"Um, Maehara-kun are you having trouble with science?" the shy chemist asked him.

Okuda had already finished her homework and was looking down at him worriedly.

"Ya.." the blonde lifted up the textbook, meeting her eyes he sighed. "I just don't get all of these formulas."

"Oh, well um, I can help you if you'd like."

"Please." he handed her the textbook and she looked over the pages he was on and then nodded in understanding.

"Ah, well this is easy. All you need to do here is-"

He got up from the floor and sat beside the girl on the couch, looking at her intently until she finished explaining to him and finally noticed him beside her.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips against hers gently, waiting for a reaction, a sign to continue or to stop.

Surprised, Okuda's eyes widened, and her shoulders tensed up. Her mind went blank, and her eyes slowly fluttered closed.

This was how a first kiss was supposed to go right?

Ah, in the end she let her guard down. She let him have a piece of her heart, and now she was falling, too quickly. Surely, this would end in tears for her.

But the moment now was more important than the future, right?

Sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** no explanation for why I even thought of writing this story :P

 **Dear Mr Akabane, Please Stop Flirting With Husband**

 _There are many reasons why I don't like Mr Akabane. I could probably write an entire book about the reasons I don't like you, sir. But I'm not a writer, I'm an actress. I'm also the wife of Nagisa Shiota._

 _Nagisa is taken, sir. As he has told you on many occasion, he doesn't appreciate your advances on him, and neither do I._

 _I believe that Nagisa has been too soft and not set you right._

 _So allow me to explain this in the bluntest manner possible:_

 _Dear Mr Akabane, Please, for the love of Kami above, stop flirting with my husband!_

"... why don't you just go talk to him in person?" Kanzaki asked, setting the written letter down on the coffee table. "He lives next door, it's not like it's unheard of to go knock on a neighbor's door or call him."

"I can't go talk to him!" Kaede waved her hands around dramatically, explaining to her best friend, "If I go talk to him then I will blow up in his face and it's Paris all over again!"

The dark haired girl frowned, dark shadows coming over her face, "Yes... it's best that we don't repeat the Paris effect again."

"What do I do~?" the shorter of the two girls deflated and rested her head on the coffee table. "He's only going to get more persistent!"

The two girls were silent for a few moments before Kanzaki smiled and took the letter off of the table. "Don't worry, I'll fix things!"

"How?" Kaede asked.

"I'm an experienced online gamer. I've dealt with these kinds of people before." Kanzaki smiled sweetly, though behind her, you could practically see a dark, ominous aura. Within a few minutes she finished .. _editing_ the letter and folded it up neatly and put in an envelope. "There, it's done! You won't hear from him again!"

The green-haired girl smiled, hugging her tightly. "I don't know what's in the letter but, I don't need to know what you write so long as it works! Thank you, Yukiko-chan!"

* * *

Two days passed.

The letter had been sent, and so far as Kaede could tell, there were no further incidents at all with her neighbor and her husband.

Things were looking good. Until..

The door bell rang.

Opening the door, Kaede held her breath as standing before her was the devilish, handsome red-head himself.

"Are you Mrs Shiota?" he asked, a nice, pleasant smile on his face.

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"I received your letter." His mercury eyes trailed over her figure, a sort of devilish gleam to them. "You have quite a way with words. I must say, you've captured my attention. What do you say we get a drink together, and talk?"

 _Shit. This isn't how it's supposed to go! Yukiko-chan what did you write in that letter?!_

"Uh.. sure!"

 _I-di-ot! You are supposed to say no!_

A wide smile stretched across his features and he took a step back and held out his hand to her. "I won't make you regret this, Kae~de-san."

The way he drawled out her name...

She shook her head and closed the door behind her, walking mechanically beside him. Her heart was not doing a fluttery thing just because he has a sultry voice, or he's really tall or has intriguing eyes, is aloof and yet sexy and...

 _Dammit!_

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll leave the rest of this story to your imagination ;) xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Save Me**

 _"You are a disgrace!"_

Take a breath. Look forward. Smile.

 _"You dirtied our family name!"_

Bow in greeting. Treat everyone with respect.

 _"Don't come back!"_

Keep your composure. Don't let them see the bruises.

 _"SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER!"_

Keep smiling, even when it hurts.

 _"She's a careless bitch!"_

I'm fine. I'm OK.

 _"Good luck finding a fool to take you in!"_

You don't need to worry about me.

 _"Kanzaki-san where are you going?"_

Everything is going great.

 _"We just want to have a little fun.."_

Please somebody... save me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: an OC story :P it didn't have much to do with the actual story Twins Time so I haven't even tried to put it in somewhere among the chapters. Although this particular 'event' will be brought up xD just for kicks (and I can't help but sneak references to other projects into my stories)**

 **She Broke Her Classmate's Face With A Box? Of What?**

A soft knock on Principal Harumi Kogara's office door brought the middle-aged woman to open her eyes and sigh. Once again, she wasn't able to take a peaceful nap. Checking the clock, she saw it was only 10 in the morning. A Monday.

"What did she do this time, Caroline?" Principal Kogara asked as her assistant hurried into the room.

"She - well it's - this is... the note." Caroline placed a note on her desk and dabbed at her forehead with a handkerchief.

Notes were never a good sign.

Snatching up the piece of paper, Principal Kogara skimmed over the hastily written words..

"She broke her classmate's face with a box?! of what?!"

"A box of hopes and dreams." the perpetrator herself stepped into the room. A stupid grin on her face she pulled out the chair in front of the desk and sat down in it, putting her feet up on the desk.

 **"Yuka...!"** now peeved by the girl's smug attitude, she demanded from the student a proper answer.

Brushing her bangs out of her face, the girl answered coolly, "It was a box of condoms."

Silence filled the room for a long moment, and then the girl was clutching her stomach, laughing her head off while Caroline held back the Principal.

"Ok.." Yuka calmed down and faced the principal as seriously as she could, her hands folded neatly in her lap. "Calm down Harumi-chan and I will tell you the story."

Sitting back down, glaring at the girl with her arms crossed, Harumi nodded for her to start spilling the details.

"It started like this..."

 _"I'm going out with Ikeda-kun now!" my classmate Reina-chan was gushing about dating a classmate to me._

 _"Eh? Toru-kun?"_

 _Toru-kun's a renowned player, so of course I felt concern for my classmate. Not wanting to upset her and tell her to break up, I opted to support her in the only way I could. I'd make sure if she really did commit to Toru-kun she should be safe._

 _So I went to the Nurse's office and got a box of condoms. I was going back to the classroom when I spotted her in the hallway. Some other students were coming along and I didn't want them to get the wrong idea about me, so I called for Reina-chan and when she turned around I threw the box at her, like you would in baseball._

 _I threw it with enough force to smack her in the face, causing her to stumble back, bump into another student then stumble a bit and trip over the box of condoms and out the first floor window onto some gardening tools laying about._

 _The teacher came out after hearing Reina-chan cry out in pain, so by then I was laughing because she got hit by condoms. The teach demanded what was going on. So I answered..._

 _"Sen-sensei..ahaha, sensei-kun, help her... I hit her in the face with...ahaha condoms..."_

"In my defense, I did ask the teacher to help her."

Harumi glared at the girl, shaking her head she said slowly: "Yuka, please. Don't throw boxes at people. I have to write reports to your parents about this incident. Can you go one Monday without getting into trouble?"

"Nope." Yuka grinned running out of the office.

Ironically, her principal threw a box at her as she ran out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**The One Behind The Mask**

He wasn't one for these sorts of parties. The ones where people dress in fancy ballroom clothing and put on masks to 'conceal' their identities. It was a pain finding his colleagues if he stepped out of the conversation for a glass of tasteless champagne. What was the point in serving liquor to people if it had no taste to it?

Back to the party, he looked around him, idly swirling the glass of tasteless alcohol, finding no one familiar around. The orchestra playing some boringly slow waltz song barely carried over the not-so-quiet whispers around him.

Of course, people were whispering about him. Even with the silly plastic mask on his face, they could recognize him as the host of this grand masquerade ball. His fiery red hair was a dead giveaway. No surprise there.

Even though he was the host of this party, he wasn't enjoying it one bit. It wasn't really him who arranged the whole thing. It was his assistant who made the invitations, hired the band, bought this liquefied air called cheap champagne, and forced him into this getup. Because maintaining his social status was very important.

"That is a very grim frown on your face."

Ah, now a lady was approaching him, smiling coyly at him.

She was wearing a crimson red dress, a black embroidered mask and gloves.

"Oh, so you did receive an invitation to this awful charade." he smiled, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

"I was involved in the process of making this happen." she replied, taking his glass away and took a slow sip from it. "Tastes like liquid air."

"I take it you didn't have a say in the choice of beverages?"

"If I were in charge you'd have your fix of Strawberry Daiquiri." Handing the glass over to a waiter, the woman faced him and gestured over to where others were dancing.

"You know me too well, madam." he smirked, guiding her over there, one arm around her shoulders. "So tell me why are we doing this?"

She gave an amused smile as she put one hand on his shoulder, he put his hand on her waist and they started to dance. "Well, you know how fond I am on dancing."

"Waltzing? I always pictured you as more of a jazz dancer." he said, spinning her about.

"And you say _I_ know you too well."

"Back to the question, madam red." he brought her closer to him.

"Well," she whispered into his ear, "You know how much I miss you. I can't see you in public or in private because of status - so this was the best way."

"All of this for a moment together? I wish you'd have told me beforehand." he chuckled, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Sir, thank you for the dance." she bowed her head, as the music ended, she left the dance floor and up a flight of stairs.

He, in turn, went up a different flight and met her on a balcony.

"Now, will you please take off that mask so I can kiss you properly?" he asked, taking off his own.

She smiled and removed it, violet eyes twinkling, "What? You didn't like the mystery of a masked romance?"

"Oh it was enjoyable, but, I love the one behind the mask too much." he said, kissing her on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Endings Are Fake**

"Okuda-san, I like you."

One year after Korosensei's assassination I confessed to my crush Okuda Manami. It was't anything big or shoujo-ish like, in fact I think I said it a bit too casually.

But the way she smiled at me, a light pink blush dusting her cheeks as she answered, "I like you too Karma-kun!" That moment was unforgettable.

And heartbreaking.

"Ah, hello? Itona-kun, mm, mm, I'll be over shortly. Ok, I love you, bye bye."

She had a boyfriend.

She said goodbye to me and went to see him.

I watched her leave, taking my heart along with her.

I remember thinking that it was fine. That she should be happy without me weighing her down. I thought that I didn't need to make her understand my feelings towards her. So I let my opportunity to tell her slip by.

And I regret it so much now.

Because the next moment was one of Okuda's last.

She collapsed that day and went into a coma. She was rushed to the hospital, but before she got there she died.

Poison Glasses herself was poisoned that day.

I really regret not telling her.

I regret not seeing the signs of her condition.

I regret not being the one beside her when she died.

Ne, Okuda-san, you always believed in the happy endings.

But I never did.

Because I know that happy endings are fake.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: a little OVA that was to be written into Twins Time.. until we decided to scrap some story arcs planned and sink some ships like this one (Asano X Yuka)

 **PS I HATE YOU**

First Love... innocent, sweet and awkward. That's how you might normally picture it.

But not me.

My first love was like world war III. And that's putting it lightly.

Back then I was a troublemaker, a rebel, punk, demon, whatever else you may define as bad - that was me. I'm pretty sure I broke every rule the middle school had, including those special rules placed because of me. I was the worst of E class.

He, was a pretentious douche-handle who was the school's idol, student body president and the image of 'perfection'. He was A class's prince, if you will.

So of course, we clashed a lot.

I'd swear at him, he'd make some clever and calm come-back, I'd attempt to punch him and Karasuma would hold me back and scold me.

Somewhere along the line, he found out I played guitar, and he told me he was better than me so of course I challenged him to a guitar battle in which I sadly lost. He mocked me for a good week after that.

Things escalated quickly after the midterms, in which E class won and A class lost. He would sometimes start a fight with me, I'd call him carrot head, he'd call me a neko-chan, I kicked him, he reported me for acting violently and I got suspended for a week.

And during the week that I was suspended I had to go to his house and apologize and 'try to get along'; when really, things just got worse. I tried to bake him a cake, I broke the mixing machine, he dropped an egg on my head, I threw flour at him, he melts chocolate chips in the microwave on my phone, and I may or may not have thrown him out the window into the bushes.

I won't even mention what happened at the supermarket.

Another week passed and we were walking home together, I forgot to mention we live next door to each other, and it started to rain. He let me use his umbrella saying snidely that it's better I have it so he doesn't have to deal with a pissed off Neko; I threw the umbrella at his head, he turned around and.. well, he kissed me in the rain. Cliche. Very cliche.

So our romance started, and we declared to our parents that we were going out and for the most part they seemed happy. No more fighting? Oh... haha, that's a sweet thought.

We got banned from Build-A-Bear Workshop for the use of profanity in front of children, inappropriate displays of affection, violence in the store, the death of seventeen stuffed teddy bears, and attempted robbery. Rest in peace, Goro the happy camper assassin bear.

Long story short, enemies shouldn't date.

P.S I Hate You Sensei. :)

"What the fuck is this?" Asano asked, putting the paper on his student's desk.

The dark haired girl's eyes skimmed over the piece of paper. "It's my essay, sir. You asked me to write about a war."

She yawned, putting her feet up on her desk, green eyes boring into purple ones. "What, do you want to tell my mother my essay wasn't good enough?"

"This wasn't even written by you, Makoto." Asano deadpanned. "This is even told from your mother's point of view."

"Hey, I did write it! I may not have come up with any of the wording, but I put the kanji on paper." Makoto defended herself.

"Regardless, this was not a war. So I ask you again: what. the fuck. is this?"

"It's mommy's 'let's fight again' letter." Makoto grinned, seeing the look of realization on her teacher's face. "I think she means to say I lo-"

"You get an F." Asano said quickly, scribbling some words on her paper. "I'm afraid I'll have to talk with your mother about your paper."

"Uh-huh, suuurre, the 'paper'."

"Get out of my classroom, mini Yuka."

"Yes daddy."

"I'm not your father!"

"But you will be."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: fact: I have an OC named Yuka from twins time**

 **Fact: Yuka's honest - brutally honest most of the time**

 **Fun fact: Yuka was originally going to be a total lolicon - and then I decided nah, I'd make her a badass with an attitude and twisted backstory.**

 **Another fun fact: this survived. And it's a total crack beginning. Originally, through PM Quilla and I just did this for fun, writing back and forth about how they'd join the classroom xD this is only a snippet of the madness though :p the rest is kind of... spoilers.**

 **So She's a Lolicon**

Karasuma walked into the classroom one morning, two identical looking girls following him in. They were both these quiet blonde beauties, one had glasses and was writing in a notebook, the other was wearing headphones and humming a catchy tune. Gesturing to the two girls, Karasuma introduced them.

"Class meet-"

"Oh my god!"

Interruption.

The blonde with headphones in was in front of Nagisa's desk, blue eyes wide.

The boy's eyes met hers, and he leaned back in his seat, uncomfortable with her stair. He gave an awkward laugh. "Um, hello?"

"It's you."

She whispered.

A light pink blush came to the girls' cheeks and she turned about to face her sister, and pointed at the bluenette, excitedly jumping up and down. "The-the-the- Aya-chan! It's! Oh my god, so cute!"

'Aya-chan' nodded, flipping through pages of her notebook before holding it up for the class to see: there was a hand-drawn picture of a boy with blue hair and a cute round face.

"Ahaha," Nagisa could feel sweat pouring down his face. Who was this girl?

"AH!" the girl yelled, and suddenly she was beside Hinano, holding the girl's hands in her own she smiled sweetly. "You're cute too! Wow, I didn't think I'd get this lucky!"

"Yuka." Aya-chan glared at the girl and dragged her away from the weirded out Hinano. "We're here on a mission. You're not allowed to harass the ... 'lolis'." When she said that word she cringed.

"But-but, Lolis are life!" Yuka protested, nonetheless being dragged to her designated seat in the back.

Karasuma sighed. He had heard that these girls were weird. He had to wonder just what made them qualified to help aid in this mission.

The entire class might have wondered that too. Only, they were all stuck on the one thought: this Yuka girl was a lolicon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Highschool Outcasts and Celebrities**

Life wasn't the least bit normal after E

Actually, things started to turn for everyone

In good ways and bad

You can't really blame the world for feeling wary of those who killed their teacher,

Monster or not.

Many of the old E class students were treated like outcasts

Always ignored,

Yet always talked about

Eyes on them constantly

Judging them for every little thing they do.

Others were held up,

Admired for their bravery,

Their intelligence and unique abilities,

They were celebrities


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm now remembering why I never published this.**

 **T_T warning: sensitive topics up ahead!**

 **No One Cares for The Broken**

 _Or_

 **To Fly Without Wings**

"An angel cannot fly without her wings. So use your wings and fly as high as you can, my sweet Eri."

My grandmother was wise. She often used metaphors to teach me life lessons. Even though I was considered quite bright for a girl of my age, I had difficulty understanding what she meant to tell me.

I never got to ask her.

* * *

"I should have aborted you!"

CRASH!

I recoiled, hearing the glass bottle shatter into pieces and fall to the floor.

Mother was angry.

She was drinking.

Trying to fill the hole in her heart that dad created.

I was only eight. I didn't understand her feelings at all.

I just stood there, and waited until she stopped screaming at me. I ran to my room and cried that night.

* * *

One thing bothered me for days. What did that word mean?

"Sensei!"

I called out to my homeroom teacher before leaving class.

He was a friendly guy, sensei. He was smart and kind. I had the tiniest crush on him.

"What is it, Eri-chan?" he smiled at me.

"Sensei, what does abort mean?" I asked bluntly.

He froze, his smile slowly leaving his face.

I knew then I made a mistake.

"Eri-chan, you're too young to understand."

* * *

I let the topic go untouched for years.

I kept on taking my mother's insults, I became numb to the pain of words.

It didn't bother me at all when the girls in my class called me names or whispered behind my back.

Not even when the boy I liked broke my glasses did I bat an eye.

I can take a hit now and then.

Or every day.

* * *

Junior high.

I felt I belonged.

I had time to do nothing but study.

That was when I learned about abortion.

When I learned what my mother was really telling me.

What I thought my grandmother meant to tell me.

An angel without wings - a child unborn won't be able to live and be happy.

* * *

I don't know how to feel.

When was the last time that I felt happy about something?

Using wings to fly? Heaven? Is that an option for a girl who has not lived? A girl who is flawed?

* * *

"YOU CAN LIVE ERI! DON'T LET THEM TELL YOU YOU CAN'T BE SOMETHING!"

Mikan's screams barely registered in my mind.

I just stared down at the sharp cliffs beneath me, and took a step off of the branch, and then I was falling.

Grandma, you forgot to tell me:

Even angels born with wings can forget how to fly.

So I'll clip these wings of mine, and ...

I'll fly somehow.

I don't mind if I don't be reincarnated.

These wings of mine are broken.

And no one cares for the broken.

* * *

 **Alternate ending:**

"YOU CAN LIVE ERI!"

"Can I?"

"ERI PLEASE! PLEASE COME BACK!"

Mikan is sobbing now.

She's close by.

"Mikan-chan.. an angel can't fly if their wings are broken."

"But we can fix them together!"

Fix?

"ERI! I'll catch you, I'll teach you how to fly. I'll show you what it means to live! Please, just come back to me! You're my best friend! If you die, a part of me will die with you!"

Something is stinging my eyes. What is this? Am I crying?

I take a step back and fall, into the arms of my

My best friend.

I cannot fly.

I've forgotten how.

But that's ok.

Even angels without wings will learn how.

Together.


End file.
